A Day to Remember
by SonicIsAwesome
Summary: Ever since they had first met, Amy had always wanted Sonic as a boyfriend. Just as she was about to give up hope, her dream came true. SonAmy fluff! A birthday gift for pantedgieQueen13.


**Hey, guys! SPA here with another cheesy story for ya! :P**

**Anyway, this is a birthday gift for pantedgieQueen13. Happy birthday! Hope you like it, PQ13! It's a little short, but hey, It's the thought that counts, right? XD**

It was a beautiful summer day on Mobius, and Sonic the Hedgehog was out running around in the field. He did this whenever he had free time away from the Doctor. It was his hobby.

Little did he know that Amy, his self proclaimed girlfriend, was sitting in a tree watching his every move. She liked watching him run, and the fact that he was so restless and eager to explore just made her like him even more. She observed his sleek, blue form as he performed maneuvers that only he was capable of. His skinny, yet muscular legs propelled him forward at amazing speeds as his slender waist twisted back and forth, causing his upper body to sway as he ran. She loved him so much. But at this point, she was pretty sure she wouldn't stand a chance. She let out a long sigh as she completely spaced out and began to daydream.

"Amy?" A familiar voice called from below, abruptly ending her daydream.

_Crap! I've been spotted!_ Amy nervously crawled down from the tree to confront Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic…" She looked away from him, obviously embarrassed. Sonic's gloved hand genltly reached out and swayed her head back in his direction. His face was only a few inches away from hers. She felt herself blush.

"What's the matter, Ames? You look troubled!" He asked in a voice more gentle that she had ever heard from him before.

"It's… nothing… Soniku, I'm just a little.." She was interrupted by the sound of Sonic's stomach growling. "Hey, you should go get something to eat!" She stated randomly as she poked at his small tummy. It seemed to Sonic that she was trying to change the subject, but she had a point. He hadn't eaten all day! He needed to eat after all the running he had done! Then, he had an idea.

"You mean WE should go get something to eat!" He blurted out.

For a split second, Amy wasn't quite sure what he meant by this statement. But then it hit her. "Wha?? You mean… you are asking me on a date?!?!"

Sonic could see the excitement in her eyes. "Yes!" He proclaimed before he swiftly picked her up off of her feet and in no time they were at a fancy restaurant.

* * *

Once they had gotten inside and into their seats, Amy was so excited that she could barely contain herself.

"Oh Sonic, I can't believe you actually did this! After so long!" But, despite her excitement, she still had some doubts. Did he really love her? Or is he simply trying to cheer her up?

It didn't take long for the food to arrive, and when it did, Sonic dove right into his massive plate of chili dogs. Amy delicately twirled the pasta around her fork and proceeded to eat slowly.

After about 20 minutes went by, Sonic had completely depleted his plate and was patting his belly contently. Amy watched him as she continued to work on her pasta. He looked so cute to her. Sonic the Hedgehog, a brave, selfless hero and an excellent fighter, was sitting back in his chair with an expression that showed a mixture of contentment and sleepiness. It was just too adorable!

About a half an hour of small talk later, Amy was finished with her meal, and was rather sleepy as well. Sonic didn't miss this. "Sleepy, eh? Me too!"

After he paid the tab, Sonic once again had Amy in his arms and was off running.

"Sonic! Where the hell are we going?!?!"

"You'll see!" He responded.

Before she knew it, they were at a beautiful field full of plants, trees, and animals. She looked up and saw a beautiful view of the mountains.

"Sonic, it's… so pretty…." She said in amazement.

He laid her gently down in the grass and plopped down next to her.

"I've waited a long time to take you here… I just had to save it until the time is right." Then, without warning, he got up and quickly trotted off.

"Hey! Where are you going!?!?" Amy shouted as she wondered where the hell he would have gone. But he was back before she could even guess where he went. He plopped back down in the grass next to her with something is his hand. He held it up to her. When she saw what it was, she gasped in utter joy. It was a flower, unlike anything she had seen before. It had to be the most beautiful flower she had ever laid eyes upon. Then she knew. He DID have feelings for her!

"Sonic! It's so beautiful!" Amy gleefully proclaimed.

"I love you Amy. I always have. I was always just a bit shy, but now I'm ready."

"Oh, Sonic! I love you too! Does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?" She tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Yes!" is all he could say before she pounced on him, hugging him tightly.

* * *

Later that night, Amy was at Sonic's house, sleeping soundly next to him in his bed as they were holding each other tightly. It was official. She was no longer his "self proclaimed" girlfriend. She was his _real _girlfriend.

The End!


End file.
